


Broken Elevator

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ross needs to pee and the elevator breaks on the way to the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Elevator

"I need to pee. Let's hurry up and get to the elevator okay?" Ross said, grabbing Dan Avidan's wrist. 

"Alright alright I'm coming," Danny said, picking up his pace to match Ross'. Ross pushed the elevator call button and stood back. He pressed his hands in between his legs, squirming a little. 

"Geez dude..." Dan commented. Ross blushed fiercely. 

"Shut up Danny. I have to piss, okay?" Ross replied, twisting his hips around desperately.

Ding!

The elevator doors opened. 

"Thank god," Ross said, dashing inside. Dan followed with a stupid grin on his face. 

Ross slammed the button for the floor he wanted as fast as Dan entered. The metal doors closed behind Danny. 

The elevator began to rise. Ross felt his bladder throbbing. He pressed his fingers against the tip of his cock, trying to hold the pee in. He was blushing, but he wasn't bothering to hide his desperation to pee.  
Suddenly, the elevator jolted to a halt. The doors didn't open. 

"Shit. Shit shit shit really? It decided to break now?" Ross gasped incredulously. Dan put a hand on Ross' shoulder and kissed him gently. 

"Shhh it's okay. It'll be fixed soon," he said. Ross whined. 

"I don't have time for that! I need to go!" he moaned. He squirmed, trying to hold it in. But his bladder felt so full, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

Danny kissed him again, just trying to distract him. But Ross' hands were still firmly clamped over his crotch. 

"Danny," Ross tried to say. He felt a small spurt of piss come out and he gasped. The front of his jeans where he grasped himself felt moist. But Dan didn't seem to notice. He kissed Ross again. 

Ross tried to pull away, pressing his finger as hard against his urethra as he could. 

"Dan!" Ross yelled. He felt himself finally lose control. Hot pee spilled out of his bladder, soaking his jeans and dripping down his legs to puddle on the floor of the elevator. He felt tears welling in his eyes and his face going the brightest crimson. 

He looked at Dan and noticed a moist smudge where their bodies had been pressed together. 

Danny kissed Ross lightly. 

"I-I pissed-"

"Shhh," Dan interrupted. "It's okay. We'll get out and we'll get cleaned up. Alright?" 

Ross sniffled, but nodded. 

"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
